xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Xargus
Alexander Xargus is the son of Twilight Dantas and Helena Xargus, and is one of the many deuteragonists in the storyline. Appearance Alexander has the exact appearance of Zack's Alpha Omega Wolfian form, but with several differences. He was born with a scar-like birthmark on his left eye. Wears grey, long jeans. Black and grey boots. Black and grey gauntlets. And wears his own Xargus Amulet around his neck at all times. Personality Alexander is known to be very quiet and calm, and keeps his cool demeaner to a stand still. He never speaks unless spoken to, and he talks in a subtle and harmless tone of voice. He also keeps his nose out of other people's business, as he knows that it is rude and indecent to invade a person's personal privacy. Aside from these traits, he also has a fearless and courageous heart, as he would fight with no sense of backing down when protecting something precious to him. He is also commented by his family and friends of being kind and sincere, despite being cold at times. Though a strong individual, Alexander also holds a grieve and regretful heart, as he was tormented for not being able to save his father from his fate against the first half of Urizen during the Dark God Crisis of Wolfia, and that he was faced with a hard decision to leave his daughter in the hands of the Jedi Order. Becuase of these traits of guilt and remorse, Alexander felt that he didn't deserve any happiness, but Eileen and Helena made sure that the future will someday lighten the way for everyone, and for him. When Alexander discovered that Gabriel intended to acquire the Sword of Naught, which hold's the first half of Urizen and Dantas's body, Alexander felt a need to redeem his past by stopping the madman from accomplishing his selfish goal. Ultimately, with Gabriel's defeat, along with the return of Dantas's body, along with his soul within the Sword of Destiny, Dantas was revived and his son was finally freed from his prison of guilt. Puting to note, unlike his father and Zack's Darksider and incarnations, Alexander is well-composed and decent, whle the latter are very perverted and wild. Because of his mature stature, Alexander keeps his hands off of other women and mainly pays his attention to Eileen (Just as Zack does for Selia). His favorite foods are steaks. His desserts are chocolates. His favorite kind of fruits are apples. And his choice of drinks are clear water. His hobbies involve reading books and history, and exercising and training constantly to keep up his role as the head of the Xargus Clan. History The Legendary Twilight Savior Arc Synopsis Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities Alexander Xargus is known to all in Wolfia as the strongest Alpha Omega Wolfian in history, and has been looked up to by many as a god for being the son of Twilight Dantas. He has the following abilities:﻿ *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Specialist:' *'Master Trainer:' *'Master Elemental Manipulation:' 'Spiral Force Power' 'Resolve Mode' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' *'Engetsu (''Scathing Moon):' Engetsu is Alexander's special ability that was passed on to him from his father's power. This power serves as an ability of absolute sealing on a specific target or opponent, which is virtually unblockable to many attacks and defenses. In order to utilize this formidable ability, the user has to manipulate their energy from the Spiral Force, manipulate it into their being, and then generates into a massive sword of overwhelming power. Due to it as a weapon of sealing, Alexander can choose what target to seal, and then use it for that purpose; whether it be an enemy, or the enemy's powers. Also, if he wishes to do so, Alexander can cancel the sealing power that he had used it on, thus returning the target back to its original state. It also has a unique color, as it takes on the characteristics of the user's inner selves. Alexander's is in the color of shining blue. *'Omnislash:' Alexander can fuel his Fusion Swords with Spiral Force energies and unleash them from his swords. They then scatter around his enemies as five swords, and Alexander holds onto his primary sword and flows with shining energies at his targets. He takes each sword to strike his enemies within the surrounding area in swift strikes, and appears far above them to deliver the final blow, either with Spiral Force energies within his primary sword or with the Engetsu attack. The attack then dissipates and he lands on the ground, while his five other swords land around him, and he catches his primary one. Alexander can only use this move when his enemies are within the air, and making it easier for him to finish them off. 'Weapon' *'Fusion Swords: '''Alexander carries a large sword that he carries behind his back, but its actual form is that of six blades into one. It is made out of raw Sith'anite materials that he forged for himself to create a weapon for himself to defend others, and is considered to be very powerful among most weapons. Family & Relatives Twilight Dantas: Father Helena Xargus: Mother Eileen Xargus: Wife Viloura Xargus: Daughter Darth Kraynos: Son-in-Law Zack Xargus: Grandson Diana Xargus: Granddaughter Jacob Xargus: 2nd Grandson Quotes Trivia *Alexander is inspired by the protagonist in Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife, in a similar fashion of personality and combat style.